


how unfortunate

by luni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Hints of praise kink, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luni/pseuds/luni
Summary: "Oh, wow," mewls Victor, out of breath and digging his heels into the mattress, legs spread so very wide. "I didn't expect you to get back so soon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [shows up two months late with a short pwp] have this until i can write something more meaningful than Dick Time

He was supposed to be back a couple of hours later, but fate had other plans: the rink was closed, courtesy of a very nasty cold that knocked out most of his acquaintances, including Yakov. He called him minutes ago, barking between loud sneezes that he should focus on training with Victor until he gets better.

  
So, Yuuri jogs straight back home: he smiles behind his scarf, eager to practice with Victor like they did in Hasetsu the previous year. It's not that he doesn't appreciate Yakov, or Lilia, or his rinkmates; he just prefers peace and quiet, especially if it means alone time with Victor.

  
...to work on their programs, of course.

  
Yuuri blushes quietly to himself.

 

 

  
Fate _did_ have other plans.

  
Victor stops panting and tugging at his own erection as soon as he notices Yuuri, standing at the door of their bedroom, all wide eyes and red cheeks and parted lips.

  
"Oh, wow," mewls Victor, out of breath and digging his heels into the mattress, legs spread so very wide. "I didn't expect you to get back so soon."

  
There might be a faint blush spreading on his face, but Yuuri is too busy raking his eyes down Victor's body to notice.

  
"It's not the first time you see me naked," he points out, tilting his head, fringe falling slowly on the pillow to expose his left eye. Victor's neck is long and pale, reaching down between prominent collarbones and broad shoulders pushed back into the mattress, back still frozen in a delicious arch.

  
"Victor-"

  
"I can get dressed, if you want," he immediately says, hand still covering his erection, back falling down on the bed. "I understand. It _is_ a bit embarrassing..."

  
"No! I- you can... keep going."

  
Victor's eyebrows shoot up, right as Yuuri buries his face in both hands.

  
"What."

  
"Please don't make me say that again."

  
A breathy laugh after, Yuuri risks a glance between parted fingers and stumbles upon Victor's delighted smile. "Are you sure it's not too much? I thought you wanted us to go slow."

  
Yuuri, a creature made of anxiety and loud thoughts and pride, tugs his own jacket and scarf off with prickly fingers. He doesn't answer Victor's question, not with words at least: he _scoffs_ , puffing out his chest at Victor's surprised face, peeling off his trousers and climbing on the bed.

  
"Mhm, _yes_ ," moans Victor, legs spreading even wider and arms falling down on the bed as Yuuri brackets his hips with both knees, towering over him.

  
Victor is amazing, spread out under Yuuri's body, naked and pliant, the remnants of pleasure staining the blue of his eyes. Yuuri wants to do something, he's not even sure what exactly, but he wants to take. The thought that Victor is willing to give him absolutely everything makes a delicious shiver run down his spine.

  
"You're leaking," says Yuuri matter-of-factly, eyes focused on Victor's flushed cock, resting hot and heavy on his stomach. Victor squirms, his sharp hipbones making Yuuri's uncharacteristically bold mouth water.

  
"Yeah, I am." The bed creaks under the pressure of both their bodies, as Victor arches his back off once again. "I'd love it if you could help me do something about it."

  
Yuuri gulps. He wishes he could do it as easily as he stripped off most of his clothing and jumped above Victor's naked body; his whole body is itching with want, except it's also frozen in place and simply won't budge.

  
He's stuck thinking of a seductive way to say 'could I just watch please', when Victor makes a show of biting his own lower lip and letting it slide free, never breaking eye contact. "Or you could watch me finish."

  
A guilty nod later, Victor is grinning.

  
"Good."

  
Yuuri shivers at that single word of praise - _really!?_ \- and whimpers as Victor runs a single hand down his own chest, thumb flicking at a hardened nipple. Yuuri follows the slow path of Victor's hand until it curls around the base of his cock, squeezing just once, drawing a ragged breath out of Victor's parted mouth.

  
"Should I-"

  
"You don't have to do anything," Victor interrupts him, voice strained, as his hand tugs at his length and twists up, swallowing its head; Yuuri's stare is unwavering. "But if you don't know where to put your hands I have a few suggestions."

  
He can almost hear the wink in Victor's words: Yuuri is about to retort, when words die at the back of his throat as Victor lets out a delicious moan, speeding up his ministrations. Despite himself, Yuuri looks up, tearing his hungry gaze away from the few drops of sweat scattered across Victor's defined stomach.

  
"You like this, don't you," he breathes, all half-lidded eyes and mussed hair. "That's- _ah_ \- nice..."

  
Victor squeezes the base of his cock for the second time, and Yuuri tentatively caresses his naked thighs, making him whimper. "What's that for?" he asks in a low voice.

  
"I want to last, Yuuri," laughs Victor, doing it again through clenched teeth. "Self-control is way harder during sex."

  
Yuuri blushes at that word, despite himself. He manages to swallow down the embarrassment, though, and clears his throat before speaking.

  
"You can let go, Victor."

  
At those words, Victor laughs again, though his voice breaks halfway through. "Trust me, Yuuri, you would- you'd die of embarrassment."

  
"Just tell me what you want then."

  
When Victor's hand squeezes, yet again, and proceeds to fall back on the bed, Yuuri blinks out of a sudden daze and looks up at Victor, eyes shut and lips pressed together.

  
"Did I say som-"

  
"You're going to be the end of me," says Victor, breathing hard through his nose, then laughs- though said laugh dies in a louder moan as Yuuri's nails dig into the muscle: he curses in Russian, hand resuming its work at breakneck speed.

  
"I've always wanted to do this."

  
Victor looks up at Yuuri, about to ask him to repeat himself: then he notices the bulge between Yuuri's legs, and throws his head back, nose scrunching up ever so slightly, ass pushing down into the bed.

  
" _Oh my God_. You love watching me, as I thought," another squeeze, a pained whimper, a curse- Victor is getting predictable, and Yuuri licks his own lips. "I wish I was fucking your hand instead of mine."

  
It's a bit like performing _Eros_ , except Yuuri is the one who's watching now. He guesses it's the main reason why this comes so easily to him.

  
"Just my hand?"

  
Victor almost shouts.

  
"I won't last long so make sure you enjoy it to the fullest, since you're so dirty."

  
Licking his own lips again, Yuuri thrusts his hips forward just once: he's too far to be grinding on Victor, too late to interrupt him and join in, too inexperienced to have his way with him, but he can't stop his mind from running wild with all the things they could do together, and for a second there's no existing concept of shame in his head.

  
"I will," he answers then, voice hoarse and eyes running up and down Victor's body, arched in growing pleasure. "It's mine- all of this."

  
It happens almost out of the blue: Victor sighs, groans, tenses up and comes all over his stomach. He's still riding the aftershocks when Yuuri remembers he left the front door unlocked: anyone could have walked up on them.

  
There's a wet patch staining the front of his underwear, now.

  
Victor, of course, notices through heavy breaths.


End file.
